Time Tangled Island
Time Tangled Island ''' Difficulty:' Easy ' The Arrival''' You will arrive on a beach. Walk to the right and there will be a building that says Party Time Tower. This is a multi-player room. To do this adventure, keep on walking. There is a crying lady standing outside of a building called, Pendulum’s Lab. Click on her and she will tell you about your mission. When she goes into the building, follow her inside. Walk to the right until you see the lady again. Talk to her again. Now she will give you a mission printout that you can read in your items inventory. If you want to learn more about the Future Machine, talk to the man that’s wearing glasses and an apron. To power up the Future Machine, go left and down to find the power supply. Push it together by walking towards it until it closes to activate it. The Future Walk back to the door of the Future Machine, which will be pulsing blue, and click on it to enter. The future will be in ruins. You will meet yourself but 50 years older in the future. Talk to future you and you will get a special time travel device that looks like a golden stopwatch. There will also be a sign in the future that says: It wasn’t supposed to be this way! Something happened in the past that ruined mankind’s future. Can you turn back the hands of time and make things right?” Tips and Help When you finish helping everyone, go back into the future. Use the hover tube and monorails to get to your future self’s SkyHome. There, talk to your future self and they will give you the Time Twisted Island Medal. Time Periods *2009 AD – LAB – Main Street *0328 BC – man in golden armor – Ancient Greece *0831 AD – man in Viking suit – Vikings *1387 AD – lady with pink turban – Mali Empire *1516 AD – bearded man – Da Vinci’s Workshop *1519 AD – man with headdress – Aztec Empire *1593 AD – armored Asian man – Great Wall of China *1776 AD – man with black hat – The Graff House *1805 AD – man with beaver cap – Lewis and Clark *1877 AD – young man – Edison’s Workshop *1882 AD – French man – Statue of Liberty *1953 AD – man in blue hoodie – Mount Everest Who Needs What *Ancient Greece: Golden Vase *Vikings: Thor’s Amulet *Mali Empire: Salt Rocks *Da Vinci’s Workshop: Notebook *Aztec Empire: Sun Stone Piece *Great Wall of China: Stone Bowl *The Graff House: Declaration of Independence *Lewis and Clark: Peace Medal *Edison’s Workshop: Phonograph *Statue of Liberty: Statue Model *Mount Everest: Climbing Goggles Where Things Are *Climbing Goggles: In the Aztec Empire, and a guard is wearing them, the guard will give them to you if you are wearing the Warrior’s Mask( see last list). *Statue Model: The very top peak of Mount Everest you can get to. *Phonograph: On top of the treasury building( the guards are standing in front of it) in Ancient Greece. You have to climb up onto the building that the Oracle(a person) is in. It helps to have the Glider when getting it( see last list). *Peace Medal: Hanging on the pulley system in Da Vinci’s Workshop. First climb onto the middle platform, making the top one come closer so you can jump on it. Get on the top platform, you will go down but the bottom platform will come out. Jump onto the bottom platform and from there jump and try to touch the shiny silver circle. If you touch it, then you’ve got the Peace Medal. *Declaration of Independence: In the Mali Empire( watch out for snakes) there will be a place called “Timbuktu Inn”. A document merchant is in there. Piece together a puzzle for him to get the Declaration of Independence. *Stone Bowl: Go to Lewis and Clark’s campsite. There will be a tree that has the words “Clark was here” cut into it. Climb the tree and wait for a beaver to come out, he has the bowl on his head. *Sun Stone Piece: On top of Edison’s Workshop. Go to the left and jump on the car. Click the circle-thingy that lights up and the car will go and stop under the tree. Climb up the tree and onto the house. *Notebook: Go to the Statue of Liberty. Climb so your on the very top platform of the wooden stilts. Jump to your left. You will land on a ledge. The Notebook is on the ledge below that. *Salt Rocks: If you go to the Graff House and climb the tree, then jump onto the roof, they are in a bag right there. *Thor’s Amulet: Go to the Great Wall of China and pass the construction zone. A man will be wearing the amulet. If you beat him in a memory game he will give it to you. *Golden Vase: This is most definitely the hardest. Go to the Great Wall of China and pick up a barrel of explosives. Go to where the Vikings are and climb onto the first cliff. Click the rock-pile and run. It should blow up. Pick up the torch and go inside. You only have a little while before your torch goes out to find the vase. It will also go out if you step in water. *Clothes You Can Get: *Warrior’s Mask: In the Aztec Empire there is an old warrior who wants to retire. Talk to him and he’ll give his mask to you. *The Glider: Da Vinci gives it to you when you give him his notebook. *The Viking Suit: It’s laying on the second cliff where the Vikings are, use the Glider to get there. Special Tip: The Viking Cave One of the hardest parts of Time Tangled island is the inside of the cave in the Viking area. When you enter the cave, you only have about 30 seconds until your torch flickers out. Since you can only see part of the way, there’s not a lot of room for error. But here’s a great cheat: the complete map of the inside of the cave. Follow this path to get down to the bottom quickly, where you’ll find the Golden Vase, which you need to return to Greek Times. Here's the path to follow when you're inside the Viking Cave on Time Tangled Island. Trivia: Time Twisted Island Did you know that the original name of Time Tangled Island was Time Twisted Island? In the earliest days of Poptropica, the map contained an image of the island and the title was Time Twisted Island. There was even a logo made for it and it said, Coming Soon. When the island was released, the name was changed to Time Tangled Island. The original name for the quest was Time Twisted Island.